Rose's Adventures!
by rose51794
Summary: This is not totally Death Note, but it does have it. This is where Rose, a 13 year old girl gets powers and travels to different TV shows.
1. New Found Powers

_New Found Powers_

Part 1: No adventure

By: Rosemary51794

Please no hate mail, this is my first story from the adventures

One Cloudy day on the street of Monroe, in a tan house, there is a girl. This girl imagined getting powers or anything cool so she could leave and go somewhere, where she could be herself. You see this girl loved to think of stories of traveling to different dimensions and be free. This girl's name is Rose and she is about 5'6, dark brown hair, and is 13 years old. 'Glad that its Saturday' Rose thought 'hm' saying saying 'what is your name?' in Japanese seems easy.' "Anata no namae wa nan to iimasu ka?" As you see Rose loves to try to talk Japanese. "I wanna go outside" Rose said. So Rose got ready and told her mother she was going outside.

"Man Monroe is boring,.... I wish something cool would happen." Then the ground started to shake, but it was only under Rose. "Whoa! Whats happening!?"The ground started to cover Rose from the bottom up. "What...... no whats happening" is all Rose could say before the earth covered her whole head. Several minutes go by and nothing happens. The earth covering Rose starts to drop on the ground, until there was no more on her. "Oh my god....what happened I'm still alive" Rose said. "Well I'm fine..... so time to go in" so Rose went in and had dinner later, then went to bed.

Morning

'Man yesterday was weird' Rose thought 'time to get ready for school.' So Rose goes to school, but during her last class her arm started to get itchy 'whats on my arm?.... wait thats dirt.. better not say anything.'

When Rose got home, she went to her room and did her homework. Then after homework was done, she went outside after she told her mom. 'I wonder why dirt was on my arm?... good still their' Rose thought. 'Maybe if I concentrate' so Rose closed her eyes and put her arm in front of her. Then she opened her eyes and saw more dirt on her arm! 'I did it!' So Rose found out about her power and decided to practice every day on it.

The End

In the next one she kinda forgets about it and she figures out on how to travel.... kinda.


	2. The Naruto Adventure

_The Naruto Adventure_

Part 2: Adventure One

By: Rosemary51794

Sorry Heath-Chan, I had to repeat what those bastards said!

Heathers Pov

"Pig" "oink, oink" people were saying as soon as Heather and Rose get on the Heather's bus. "Hey leave her alone!" snapped Rose "what your her farmer?" teased a boy about in the 8th grade "no you fag, I'm her BFFL" rose replied "her what?" asked a boy "I know her biggest fattest friend L" shouted a girl. "No you BAUKA!" bffl means best friend for life, so MECHI BAUKA! Shouted Rose. "Come on Heather don't listen to these idiots" Rose said, then she whispered "they have no brains to remember, so maybe their mommies made the teachers pass them." Then Heather and Rose started to laugh quietly. When they got to Heathers house "hey Rose, thanks for sticking up for me" "no problem Heather all got to do is play their game right back at them" Rose said. "Hey wanna play Naruto?" I asked "you bet I hope you've been practicing, cause your gonna need it" Rose teased.

Rose's Pov

"Wow how long have we been playing?" I asked "um about one hour" Heather replied. "You hungry?" Heath asked me "kinda you?" "

Yeah lets get something to eat" "yeah." So Heather and me had ice cream and watched TV until Heather's mom came home. "Mom guess what Rose did for me" "what she do?" so Heather told her what I did. "Thanks Rose for helping Heather" "it was no problem" "mom were going to go play more" "ok have fun" so Heather and me played more on the ps2 when a really bright flash came and it blinded us. "Oh my god I feel like I'm falling!" I shrieked "me 2!" shrieked Heather. When the bright light disappeared and they could see again "um Heather I don't think were in Hastings anymore" "I said shaking my head "why?" Heather asked then she opened her eyes "Rose I think your right."

Heather's Pov

"Where are we?" I asked "I have no idea, lets walk a bit" Rose suggested "but what if animals cone out?" I asked kinda scared "It'll be ok, trust me" Rose said smiling. "Well ok", so Rose and I walked a bit until 7 people in weird masks come out and surround us. "Holy crap don't jump out at us like that!" Rose said startled "yeah" I agreed. "Who are you and where do you come from?" asked 1 of the guy or girl "why should we tell you that info?" I asked "yeah why should we?" Rose agreed with me "because if you want to keep your lives you'll talk" another 1 of the people in masks said. "Geez if you want to know our name you could have just asked nicely" Rose said. Then all 7 people looked at each other and nodded their heads, then 2 of the people came behind us and knocked us out.

Rose's Pov

I opened my eyes and found I was sitting up in a chair 'I wonder where we are, it looks like an office' I thought. I then looked to my side and saw Heather sitting up, still asleep. 'Better wake her up' I thought "hey Heather, time to get up" I said while shaking her. She opened her eyes slowly "where am I?" Heather asked sleepily "in a office, I think" I said. Then the door opened and a lady with blond hair, and another lady with black hair came in. "I see you 2 are awake" the lady with blond hair said. "Um yes" I said 'I hate that outfit of hers she must be a slut' I thought. The lady with blond hair was wearing a gray shirt that exposed her chest, way too much, and she had a darker pair of grey pants, and sandals, Rose observed. 'The lady with black hair has a pig, and a long black dress with sandals' Rose also observed. "You 2 what are your names?" The blond lady asked with an angry voice "um... my name is Rose and this is Heather" I said with a scared voice. "Good now where do you come from?" the same lady asked "Monroe, NY" I said "Hastings, NY" Heather said "I have never heard of those places, where are they?" again the same lady asked "um we need to know where we are first, so we can get a little more help to your question, mam" I said "ok your in Konoha." The blond lady said "oh....ok I have no idea where Konaha is on a map so can't help you" I said "um....can we know your names?" Heather asked "yes I'm Tsunade and this is Shizune" the person called Tsunade said.

Tsunade's Pov

'Since those two girls showed up, I have not been able to work' Tsunade thinks. Tsunade walks into her office and sees the two girls still asleep 'what on earth are those clothes?' Tsunade wonders. Tsunade keeps looking at both girls and Shizune shows up saying I need to go talk to the Anbu black ops.

Shizune's Pov(After the girls woke and I'm showing them around)

"Um excuse me Rose, what are those weird clothes?" I ask "oh well I'm wearing shoes, jeans that say 'heart breaker', a purple and grey stripped shirt, and a big sweat shirt" Rose replied. "And what are you wearing Heather?" I ask "oh I'm wearing shoes, jeans, a Death Note shirt with L on it, and a black sweat shirt" Heather said. "Where do you two come from again?" "New York, Hasting..." pointing at Heather and me "and Monroe, same state" "oh...um ok." "What century is this?" Rose asked "well its.....(I don't know what century Naruto's crew lives in, sorry). "oh" Rose said "What century do you live in Rose?" I asked "oh we live in the 21st century!" Rose said with excitement. "What you live that far ahead of us!?" I said "yep, thats why we wear these clothes."

Heather's Pov

"Shizune-Sama!!" a boy in an orange jump suit said "Naruto-kun what is it?" Shizune asked. "I need money for roman!" the boy called Naruto said "sorry Naruto-kun I'm busy right now" "doing what?" "Hello have you not noticed us?!" Rose said, then Naruto looked over and said "no" "why you, open your eyes!" Rose snapped "Hey you can't tell me what to do..... what are your name?" Naruto asked " I'm Rose and this is Heather" Rose said pointing to me. "Oh ok Well I'm Naruto Uzamaki, and I'm going to be the next Hokage!" Naruto beamed. "Naruto can you show these two around?" "Fine, I will."

Nobody

After Naruto showed Heath and Rose around, and meeting Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru, Sakura,Lee, Ten Ten, Shino, Kiba, Arkamaru, Choji, Ino, Kakashi, and Gai. All three of them went to eat roman "um romans so good" Rose said. "Yeah so much better than roman home" Heather agreed "yeah so much better" Rose agreed. "I', still confused where do you guys come from?" Naruto asked "man I hate saying over and over again!, were from New York State!, and I'm not saying it again!!!" Rose said irritated. After eating they went back to Tsunade's office and was told Rose and Heather could sleep at Naruto's place.

Rose's Pov

'What happened last night?' I thought, then she looked around 'oh yeah we got transported to a ninja world and we slept at Naruto's place' I thought. I then got up and went to the bathroom, and when I came back Heather was awake and Naruto still asleep. About an hour of waiting for Naruto to wake up and still did not, Heath and me went to him with Heather's cell phone and turned a ring on and he jumped out of bed screaming. "HAHAHAHAHAHAH" Heather and I laughed while Naruto tried to figure what woke him. "Hey what happened!?" Naruto screamed "calm down it was only a cell phone" Heath said while I was still trying not to laugh. "What the hell is a cell phone!!??" Naruto screamed "its like a messenger bird, you write the message then send it, but this is different instead of writing you can just call the person you want to talk to or you can just text, texting and writing to each other is the same thing." I explained after calming down "so what was that sound?" Naruto asked "it was music" Heather said. "Well don't do that anymore!" Naruto said "why not, scared of a little cell phone!?" I asked "no I just don't like it" Naruto commented "ok" Heather and I said in union.

Heather's Pov

After eating breakfast Naruto said he had training and told us to wait here. An hour later Rose said "I'm bored want to go our?" "what but we were told to stay here" "I know but do I care?" "No I do not.....so come on." So we went out and walked for a bit, then Neji came up to us "what are you two doing out here?" He asked in an angry voice. "What does it look like were doing? Were walking, da" Rose said. "Watch your tongue" he said "watch yours!" Rose snapped back "yeah" I agreed. "You two are nothing" "bull shit, we can beat you any time with what we can do!" Rose snapped. "Like what?" "I have my pitching and Heather has her piano playing!" "yeah right two non-ninja could beat me?" "oh yeah ass hole" "what you call me?!" "I called you an ASS HOLE!!! Open your ears!!!" Rose shouted. Rose then went in her bag(her softball bag came with her)and took out a glove and a ball "lets see if you can beat me at my own sport, if you beat me at softball, I'll challenged. "Fine" Neji agreed "but there are some rules" "like what?" "no jutsu's, jumping high in the air, using your ninja power and making yourself really fast." "Fine I could beat you with my eyes shut" "o yeah 1 more thing no special abilities like your byakugan" "fine either way I'll beat you." "Yeah right, its going to be

hard."

Naruto's Pov

'Wow yeah todays training was great!' Naruto thought. 'Time for roman!!!' I shouted in my head, 'hey is that Neji, Rose, and Heather, I thought I told them to stay inside and Rose looks like killing somebody.' "Hey guys!" "oh hey Naruto" Heath said "whats going on? I thought I told you to stay inside?" "You did, we got bored and Rose just challenged Neji to a softball game" Heather explained. "Whats softball?" I asked "its a sport that has woman showing off our real strength!" Rose explained "oh and why did you challenged Neji?" "He started it" "when are we gonna play so I can show you who's better?" "now" then Rose moved her right hand and looked to be spelling something. "Hey Naruto know where theirs a big open field?" Rose asked "yes come on." So we went to the open fields "wow sweet" Heather said "your gonna need a glove Neji to play me, also a bat and helmet" "you don't have any spares?" "I have a spare bat.... oh and a spare glove...here" "Naruto your ump and catcher" "what why me?" " We need them" "how do you do both?" "for umping you stand up or in your case sit and see if the ball is between the batter pits or knees and it is in the plate" "for catching just sit with a glove and catch the ball" "oh well what about a glove?" "you and Neji are sharing" "ok." So the game began with Neji hitting,

Rose's Pov

'Man been only 3 innings and I'm whooping his but' I thought "ready to give up Neji?" "No I will beat you at this stupid game" "if its so stupid then why continue to play?" "To show you who's better" "well it looks like me" "why is that?" "The score is 16-5 with me hitting and this is the last inning were playing." Neji threw a hard fast ball and it was down the line, and I hit it so hard it went out near where the fence would be. "Make that 17-5" "you cheated" "how?" "You did not teach me how to pitch, hit or anything" "bull I taught you how to throw a fast ball, hit a ball, thats all there is to tis game." "Wow I wanna play!" Naruto yelled "sorry Naruto I'm done for the day" "oh come on just 1 game!!" "No thats enough Naruto, god your worse than my brother!" "You have a brother" "yeah, annoying but I love him" "ok..... I'm hungry.....time for Roman!!!!!" 'He's got Patch's always eating thing' I thought.

Sasuke's Pov

'I'm finally here, no thanks to Orochimaru."

Flashback

"_No Sasuke-poo you can't leave me!" "I am so go have sex with Kabuto" "ok."_

_End of Flashback_

'I will never understand gay people.' 'Time to find the perfect girl to have sex with.'

Heather's Pov

'Man I wanna get laid!' I thought 'man no good guy, oh he's cute. Wow opens shirt, sword on his back, black hair, and all mine soon.'

Sasuke's Pov

'Man no good girls, wait there's 1, she has weird clothes, but she'll do'. "Hey babe" "hi cute stuff." "Wanna have sex?" "safe sex, then yes" "fine" do we found a room and had sex.

Rose's Pov

'Hm wonder where Heather went?' I start looking and end up finding Naruto. "Hey Naruto" "hey Rose" "have you seen Heather?" "No" then I see her come out of a building with messy hair and clothes. "Heather what happened to you?" "Nothing" then a boy came out of the same building "Heather who's that?" "SASUKE-KUN!?" "Oh hey Naruto" "do you two know each other?" I asked "um...." "OMFG Heather!" "What?" She asked "follow me I need to talk to you, in private" "ok." Then when we were far enough away I said "did you 2 do it?" "Yes" "WHAT! Do you even know him?" "I know he's great in..." "don't tell me" I interrupted. "I can't believe you, we are stranded in this world and you get it on with a stranger!" I nagged "sorry, but I did not want to be a virgin anymore" "your 13! and was it safe?" "yep I made him promise me that" "good now lets go back to Naruto" "ok." So we went back to Naruto to find he was nowhere near by, so we decided to go back to his home.

Naruto's Pov(when Rose and Heather went to talk)

"Sasuke did you decide to stay in the village?" "No" "why not?" "Because I don't have enough hatred yet" "so, stay anyway!" "nope" "come on!" "no" "come on" "no!" "come on!" "No!" "Hey get back here Sasuke!" "No!" "Hey where'd he go?" I said standing on an empty roof top.

Rose's Pov

"Hey you two, wake up" "what do you want Kakashi?" I asked "I'm going to find out if you have chakra." "Whatever, we'll do it later" "no you'll do it now" "why?" A sleepy Heather asked. "The more practice you have..." "the better you are I know that line" "hm, then get up" "fine, come on Heather." "Whatever...can we eat first?" "No you don't wanna puke, do you?" "No whatever lets go" Heather said.

Heather's Pov

'Man he's killing us.... but I found out I have chakra' I thought. 'Poor Rose though she has no chakra' "Whoa! What the hell is this?!" Rose shouted. I looked over and saw dirt coming out of Rose's arm! "OMFG!" I said "how did you do that?" I asked "don't ask me!" Rose shouted. I looked at her face and saw she was scared to death. Then the dirt fell on the ground "hm" Kakashi said "what?" I asked "it seems Rose is able to control dirt." "What, how is that?" I asked "concentration" is all Kakashi-sensei said. "Rose imagine dirt covering your hand" "um...ok." So Rose did and dirt covered her hand "interesting" "what?" Rose asked "you have to concentrate the dirt going on your body or mostly likely shooting it" "cool" is all Rose said. 'Man why does she get that?' I thought 'wait, oh crap I'm jealous!, why should I'm Rose is getting picked on by 1 kid unlike me, but we both can protect our selfs' I thought.

Rose's Pov

'Wow this is so cool' I thought 'I wonder if Heather's jealous? Oh crap if she is I will feel bad \I thought again. "hey Heather?" "Yeah Rose?" "I'm sorry if I'm making you jealous" "huh....who, who said I'm jealous?" "I didn't I said I hope I'm not making you jealous...... but with chakra and this we can help each other." "Yeah...but how?" "Well... with chakra you can put chakra over your ears..and me...." "you can put earth over your ears" "yeah! Lets practice... tomorrow." "Yeah I'm tired" Heather said "same" I said "want roman?" "With what money?" "no the instant roman" "oh ok." So we are, walked around and went to sleep. In the morning "hey Heather wanna practice?" "Hell yeah!" so we practices till 10, and by then we both could cover our ears. "Man we did it!" "Yeah lets eat" I said "Whoa whats this?" I asked "I don't know but it has claws on it" "OMG! Do you know what this is!" "no do you Rose?" "I think its the Golden Tiger Claws!" "The what?" "The Golden Tiger Claws can take you any where you wanna go!" "Really? So we can go home?" Heather asked. "Yes, but do we wanna now?" "No lets wait till I can do jutsu's and you can form a person" "yeah!"

Heather's Pov

So we stayed another 2 weeks while working on my chakra and Rose's dirt controlling, Our schedules were the same every day, wake up, practice, eat breakfast, practice, eat lunch, rest, a little more practice, eat dinner, and sleep. Then one day we did it. "Yeah I'm able to do shadow clone jutsu! "And I'm able to make an earth clone!" "can yours talk" "Whats your name?" "Rose 2, Rose 1" "sweet now how do you work the golden tiger claws?" "Easy, we just put it on, think of the place we wanna go to, and say golden tiger claws, well accurately kinda yell it." "Oh try getting next to me." So she tried and got it "ok do we can go home, right Rose?" "Yes, but we have to say goodbye to everyone" " ok lets go."

Tsunade's Office

"Um Lady Hokage?" "Yea Rose" "well we found a way to go home.... and well were gonna go" "ok" "can you tell everyone for us?" "Fine but why not tell them yourself?" "I'll get too upset and I don't wanna" "ok I'm glad you stayed this long" "your welcome Lady Hokage" "bye Rose" "bye."

Heather's Pov

Yeah were going home' I thought while packing all of our stuff, while Rose goes to tell Tsunade. "Ready Heather?" "Almost... yes now we are?" "Ok come on we'll go out back" "ok." So we did "goodbye Konoha" Rose said "yes goodbye... man I'm gonna miss this place" "same, but we might be able to come back later" "ok." "Golden Tiger Claws!" Rose kinda shouted "jump in" "ok." I heard birds chirping, then I opened my eyed "were home" "yep I was thinking of your home" "why?" "Well we disappeared so I thought it would be wise to show up here" "ok, lets go in" "ok" so when we got in we got in trouble for vanishing for 2 days. Of coarse we did not miss school, it will be Wednesday tomorrow. A couple of days passed by and "can't wait for the next adventure" I said "yeah can't wait."

The End

Oh yeah I forgot to write we told our parents about out traveling and they said only on weekends and after Rose's pitching. Also we learned to speak Japanese.

Now the End


	3. Travel to Shambala

Travel to Shambala

3rd part of the Rose adventure!

Rose's pov

"Yeah it's Friday!" "Yep" I said "are we going?" "Yes after pitching" "huh, going where?" My younger brother Patrick asked. "To Shambala and no you can't go" "why?" "Because we're not translating for you and its dangerous" "so you two are going" "were older and Heather has chakra and I have control of ground." "So" "enough of this bauka we have to prepare, oh yeah were pitching inside as soon as we get home, after homework is done" "ok" Patrick said.

Heather's pov

"Ok were going" Rose said "fine, but put different clothes on" Rose's mother said. "Why?" Rose asked "because I don't want you ruining your jeans." "Fine Heather too?" "Yes" "she wears mine also" "yep." So Rose changed into a blue CSRBI shirt and blue sweats, and I am wearing a green drag racing shirt with green sweats "better mom?" Rose asked "yes" "ok were going" "ok love you bye" "love you too." "Bye Mrs. Ronald's" I said finally. "Golden Tiger Claws!" Rose kinda shouted. And we went into the black portal.

Als' pov

"That stupid Mustang!" My brother said "brother you really should control your angry" "why it's his fault we had to go to the desert and loose you like 50 times!" "So it did help us for where we were sent." "Yes" "glad were almost back to Central" "yes I agree brother" I said. "When we're done with Mustang, let's go eat" "oh brother" "what Al?" "There are two girls over there on the ground over there" Ed looks over and see's two very strangely dressed girls. "Yeah let's go check on them" "yes brother" I said. So we checked on them and found them still alive, so we brought them to Central with us.

Rose's pov

'Man never will I eat pocky before bed' I thought ' wait it was not night when we left, but the claws will make someone sleep after using is' I thought again. I opened my eyes slowly to find myself in a white room. I looked around and saw Heather unconscious. 'Man where are we?' I wondered. Then a man, a kid, and someone in an armor suit came in. "I see your awake girl" the man said "yeah so who are you guys anyway and where am I?" I asked, the man stepped up and said "I'm Colonel Mustang, this is…" pointing to the short blond head kid "this is Edward Elric and this is Alphonse Elric" pointing to the person called Alphonse. "Well I see you two are brothers, but who is the oldest I wonder, it's properly you Edward" "huh how did you know? Everyone always gets that mixed up" "'cause you're standing out and he seems scared." "Why that's amazing" "plus I mostly guessed" "huh you know how to speak Japanese so good and hey!! You can't guess!" Edward said "whatever and my friend can speak Japanese too, we both learned at the same time… can I call you two Ed and Al instead of your full names?" "Fine

But what are your names?" Al asked and I said "well my name is Rose and this is Heather" I said pointing to Heather. "Umm can I ask a question Ed?" Heather asked "yeah what?" "Why are you so short?" "Hey WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!!!? I'M NOT SO SMALL THAT YOU NEED A MAGNIFING GLASS TO SEE!!!" "See didn't say that!!" I shouted back.

Heather's pov

After everything calmed down Ed, Al, Rose and I went out to eat. "So you two come from a different dimension?" Ed asked "yes we like to travel around, so we don't have to stay home." "Well what about your parents?" Al asked "they let us travel, only on weekends and after pitching" "what's pitching?" Al asked "its part of a sport called softball" "ok" "still confused Ed?" "Hell ya" "ok I'll make it simple, you hit a ball with a bat and go around the base's" I said "yup that's the easy part" Rose said. "What's the hard part?" Ed asked "too boring and long, I'm not explaining it" "ok" Ed said.

Ed's pov

"When are you going home?" I asked "soon why Ed, wanna get rid of us that badly?" "No just wondering" I said.

A couple of days later

Rose's pov

"So you're going home?" Al asked "yes but we did have fun those couple of days." "Yes well see you, maybe" Ed said "oh I'll make sure to see you 2 again, we had lots of fun" "really?" Ed asked "hell ya Ed!" I said. "Bye" Heather and I said in union "bye" Ed and Al said. "Golden Tiger Claws!" I kinda shouted, so we left into the dark portal.


	4. Travel to The Sewers

Travel to the Sewers

4th story of 'Rose's Adventures'

Rose's pov

"Jeremy You Nut Ball, What the Heck Is Wrong With you!!!" My social studies teacher Mr. Kennedy said as he pointed to Jeremy. Then the class started to laugh and Jeremy blushed from head to toe. "Sorry" he replied and the entire class laughed again. Mr. Kennedy then pulled up the overhead and left the room to get some of the plastic paper things.

Once he left Summer (my friend) stood up from her seat and walked up to the white board. Everyone started at her including me of course. _What is that idiot doing now?_ She finally got to the front and turned back to look at the class. "Do you guys hear that noise, it sounds like a tornado or something?" Mccoy Mooseburger looked at Dempsey Rogers and they then stared at Summer. She quickly ran to her seat as Mr. Kennedy walked in the room. "Hey Mr. Kennedy do you hear a tornado noise or something like it?" Mccoy asked with an evil grin. Mr. Kennedy was about to say something when all of a sudden a black portal opened in front of his desk. "AHH" everyone screamed as they ran to the back of the room.

All except Summer and me which were still in our seats. "You two numbskulls, get over here!" Mr. Kennedy yelled, I thought I heard. _Man this portal sure is loud_. I looked to Summer's seat to find it empty; I looked around and saw her by the portal. _Crap_ "summer get away from that!" I shouted so she could hear me. Then the wind from the portal got stronger and pulled only our stuff into the portal "my bag!" I heard Summer scream. She then ran into the portal "Summer!!" I screamed. Then a hand reached out and grabbed me and pulled me in.

Summer's pov

After I jumped in for my bag and grabbed Rose and pulled her in….. I fell asleep, same with Rose. A little while later I heard a tapping noise, like a facet. I opened my eyes and saw we were in the sewers. _Man it stinks in here… must be the sewers, wait where's Rose?_ I looked around and saw her out cold. "Rose" I said shaking her "Summer next time don't pull me I was going to jump" "oh sorry" "it's ok, are we in the sewer's?" "Yes" "ew" "I know… how are we getting home Rose?" "Well I left the Golden Tiger Claws home… so when the next portal opens" "oh when will that be?" "I have no idea" "let's go explore Rose" "fine."

_Looks like someone had a fight_ "Summer" "oh ya Rose?" "Someone had a fight, or someone sent robots to do the fighting" "I thought the same thing Rose but how did you come up with Robots?" "Easy look" Rose said as she lifted a metal head up. "What is that?" "I think some kind of mouse robot" "they are freaky Rose." "Yep I think so too" "let's go on" "hell ya, this is getting exciting!" "Totally" so we went on. "Rose I'm tired!" "Ok we'll take a break… huh Summer did you hear that?" "What no" "ok must have been just me." Couple of minutes later "Summer come here" "wh…" "No time" Rose said pulling me into the shadows.

Rose's pov

"Man training was tiring today, good thing were getting pizza!" A boy's voice I heard say "Mickey you're always thinking of your stomach" another boy's voice said "got that right Leo! Two different boys said. _Training? What training?_ The 4 boy's voice's got closer and I saw them _WH… what are those things!_ "Stop" "why Leo?" "Someone else is here"_ crap how did he spot us?!_ 'Hiya' the blue bandana thing yelled as he jumped towards us pulling out his katanas. Luckily I pulled 2 kunai knifes out and stopped the blades. "Who are you?!" He yelled "same with you!" He tried to hit me with the katana, but I blocked them "tell me who you are this instant!" He yelled "you first" I yelled back.

I then put the kunai away and tried to kick him in the stomach, if he had1, but he dodged it "you're pretty good for a mutant" "same with you, for a girl" _for a girl… FOR A GIRL!!!!!!!_ "Who do you think you are mutant, girls are so much better than boys" "not in comics" the orange bandana mutant said. The red head bandana hit the orange bandana mutant "nit true in that, we read and seen the anime/ manga we read" Summer said "what another one? I'll get you!" The red head mutant yelled "what… oh no you don't I said running over there "wait stop it… all of you!" The purple bandana mutant said.

"Why Don?" The red one asked "because Master Splinter wants to see both of them" "fine you get your way" "what about pizza?!" "Later Mickey" "aw." So we started on our way to see this Splinter.

Summer's pov

"So what are you? Lizards?" I asked "no were turtles" the one named Donnie explained. "OH I SEE" I signed "what did she do?" The one named Leo asked Rose "she said 'oh I see'" "ok what is that anyway?" "It's called sign language" Rose explained "are we there yet?" I asked for the 50th time "not yet" the one named Ralph said "now where here girl" Ralph said "I have a name you know, it's Summer and that's Rose" "ok."

We walked into this awesome lair with tons of TV's. "This is awesome" I heard Rose say "my sons are the two girls you found?" I heard as Rose and I looked over. "Holly Friken Crap What The Hell Are You?!" I screamed with excitement.

Rose's pov

All I heard was as Summer and I looking over, then her screaming; when I looked over I saw she was jumping. "Figures" I muttered "hey is she ok?" Mickey asked "she should be it was the excitement from seeing a mutant rat" I explained, the rat called Splinter looked at me "you are not scared young one?" The rat asked. "No why should I, I have seen scarier things" "like what a mutant spider?" Ralph joked "haha, no it was Kakashi- sensei doing 'Thousand Years of Pain' to Gai-sensei" "what's thousand years of pain?" Leo asked "I am never going to explain it."

"Why not?" Mickey asked "it's way too disturbing" "try us" Ralph tempted "nope not on the grave of Rock Lee" "who are all those people?" Splinter asked "their shinobi, like Rose is" Summer said calming down. "And your name is?" "Summer and I'm pretty sure you figured out Rose's name" "yes, please sit" "sure thank you" "you're welcome; tell us how you got here in the sewers?"

"Summer you want me to tell or you?" "I will Rose" "ok." When Summer finished Don started to ask questions to Summer, but she had no idea. "Why don't you ask Rose, she has traveled more than me?"

"Rose how do you get the portal up? How do you know where you're going? ECT…" Hold on Donnie, first I use an ancient magical artifact, then I say it's name and think of the place I wanna go to, finally I step in, and I'm there." "Wow how do you get here?"

"That was easy… the portal opened on its own" "How could it?" "I don't know" "Donatello that's enough let her rest" "yes master."

"You two can sleep here until you leave." "Arigato Master Splinter" "you speak Japanese Rose?" Splinter asked "yes I learned from living in Japan for some time" "does Summer know any?" "Only the basics, I did not bring her with me" "well good night you two" "good night" we said together. "Hey wanna go explore New York?" Mickey asked suddenly "sure" Summer said answering for the both of us.

Summer's pov

"Wow the city is so beautiful up here" I said to Don, who was carrying me "sorry for you having to carry me" "its ok you have not learned yet" "can I tonight?" "Well… Um… let's check with the others" "ok" the next building we had stopped on. I asked and the answers I got were "yes" "fine" "sure" "no"?? "Why Rose?" "It's because Kakashi or any other sensei's have not taught you" "but the turtles can" Rose stopped what she was going to say and thought about it. "Ok…" "Ya…" "If you're extra careful" "ok I promise." So I was taught on how to jump buildings. Although I had some… Accidents, but I learned and we explored. "Man New York is awesome!" I said "you bet" Mickey said "Rose what's wrong?" Don asked "I'm just bored and tired" "so do you want to go back then?" "If it's not a bother" "ok bye bros and Summer but Rose wants to go back to the lair." "Ok bye see ya bro." "What no Rose you can't leave!" I said "but I'm tired Summer!" "So it's only…. 11:00!" "Ya well jumping buildings is tiring!" "So look at me… I'm not tired!" "You never are" "well da" "good night" Rose said running back towards the lair with Donnie.

Rose's pov

"Rose!" "Rose wake up!" "What Mickey it's midnight" "it's Summer…. She's been kidnapped!" "What how?! You were watching her!" "Well the foot clan came and captured her!" "Who are the foot clan?" "They are ninja's that want control over the world" Splinter said coming out. "Rose where are you going?" "To find Summer da" "but it is too dangerous" "so I'm a shinobi… I fight to save my friends" "at the expense of your own life" Splinter argued. "Yes I would" "then your friends would be alone… do you want that?" I stopped again "Michelangelo go wake Donatello up" "yes Master Splinter" "you won't find her using technology" "why not?" "If this Shredder guy is bad and wanted Summer….. He is going to cloak their location." "How would you know?" Don asked coming over "you have to think like a villain" "so how do we find her then?" "You won't I will only" "how!" "Using them" I said while summoning dogs "find Summer" the dogs went right to work "how" "I'll explain later Donnie" I said following the dogs.

Summer's pov

"Ow my head hurts what happened?"

**Flashback**

"**Come with me little girl." A man in a metal suit said "never iron head!" "Get Her!" Leo, Mickey, and Ralph fought while I stood out. "Hello girl you're coming with me!" "Hell no!" I got hit in the head.**

**End of Flashback**

"Oh ya iron head and ninja's captured me" 'betterget out of here' I got up and went to the bars 'man no key in the lock. How the hell am I to escape?' "I see your awake girl" "my name is not girl iron head! It's Summer!" "Well you're going to stay here until we know your power!" 'What is iron head talking about?'

Rose's pov

'Damn they cloaked her scent too!' "Pakkun find any trace of her?" "No sorry Rose" a little dog reported "Rose!!" Four turtles yelled at the same time "what do you guys want?" "Splinter wants to talk to you" "I'm too busy now!" "He thinks he knows where Summer is" "what…" "Oh look a puppy!" "Don't call me that!" Pakkun yelled at Mickey "AHHHH Talking dog!!!" Pakkun I'll call you guys later" "ok see ya Rose" and Pakkun and the rest of the dogs disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Talk… Talking dog!!" "Mickey zip it!" "But Rose talk..." "I know talking dogs" "let's go" Leo said.

Back at the lair

"What is it that you needed to talk about?" "Rose I think I know where your friend Summer is." "Really where!?" "She is at Oroku Saki's building" 'Shredder you are going to die' "Rose where are you going?" Splinter asked. "To find Summer" "do you know where she is?" "No…" "Then it's settled were going with you" "fine by me."

Summer's pov

'Gottaget out of here… There's vents but they are high up….I can do it!' So I tried jumping each wall…. With no success … I tried climbing… With defiantly no success. 'What to do… Hey wait iron head said I had hidden powers maybe if I concentrate I can realize it!' So I tried several times and each time I felt it trying to come out. 'Almost their…. Just more concentration.'

Rose's pov

"Are we almost there?" "No so stop asking" Don yelled "I can't help it I want to get Summer out of there now!" I yelled back "calm yourself Rose, if your upset you can't save anyone" "fine Splinter" so to keep myself calm I did deep breathing exercises. When we finally got there I felt the roof for any camera's or sensors "no cameras or sensors" "how…" "Not now!" When we got in the building we found the entrance to Shredder's hideout. When we were in the elevator that was taking us down we heard an explosion. "What the heck was that?!" Mickey screamed.

Summer's pov

'Concentrate! Concentrate…. Hey I feel something! Maybe this is my power!' I opened my eyes and look around the cell 'good no one in sight!' I moved my arm in front of me and the bars on my cell started to shake 'maybe I can control metal!' I tried harder and to my surprise the bars made a huge explosion.

Rose's pov

"Come on guy's maybe Summer's in trouble!" I shouted back at them while running towards where the explosion happened 'I hope she's ok and alive.'

Shredder's pov

"What was that explosion?" "It came from cell 29." A foot ninja said "then go check it out!"

Summer's pov, Cell 29

"Wh… What the hell was that! It was so cool!!!" I shouted at the top of my voice. "Better not mess around Rose is properly coming now" I started running as fast as I could. I turned a corner and 'bonk' I hit someone running also "ow what the ****!" "Summer?!" I opened my eyes and saw "Rose! I'm glad to see you, took you long enough!" "Sorry I kinda bumped into a wall! Haha" I punched Rose in the arm for that "ow that was my pitching arm you bauka!" "Sorry come on let's get out of here!" "Agreed" "I see you found Summer, Rose" "yes Splinter, but let's go now…" "Rose guess what I…" "Not now Summer we have to be stealthy!" "Ok sorry." "You're not going anywhere!"

Rose's pov

"You're not going anywhere A guy in a tin suit said. "Shredder!" "You know this iron head Splinter?" I asked "hey I came up with the same nickname!" Summer said cheerfully "not the time Summer" "Shredders our enemy" Leo said "ok… So do we run or we stay?" I asked. "We stay and fight!" Leo said running towards Shredder. Unfortunately Shredder kicked Leo away "Leo!!" Ralph said running. This time Shredder punched Ralph out of the way "you scum will never hurt me!" "Wanna bet Shred-head!?" "Huh?" He asked while I kicked him in the back of his head "brat you will pay for this!" "With what? I don't have.... Any money!" I said while dodging the blades on his arms. "Stand still wentch!" "That is my word aho, bauka, yaroo!" Insolate brat you will die!" "Make me!"

Summer's pov

While the fight was going on I was getting mad 'how come I can't save myself! Why! I can't even do that! Oh no Rose!'

Rose's pov

During the fight/talk I was barely moving in time 'if this keeps up I'm doomed!' Shredder knocked me down and ready to strike when I hear yelling?

Summer's pov

"GET AWAY FROM HER!!!!!!!" I yelled as I moved iron head away from her with my power of metal. "Stay Away From My Friends!!!" I said as I kept throwing him against walls.

Rose's pov

'Wow Summer… So this is her power… Cool.' When Shredder was old cold I looked at Summer and she had eyes of a killer "Summer..." She looked at me with that look "Summer its ok he won't bother us again... Just calm down." "Ok… I wonder if I just have metal powers?" "We'll have to wait and see" "are you guys ok?" Summer asked "I think so" Mickey said "come on we can go back now" "good because I'm pooped."

The lair

"What was that Rose?" Splinter asked me "Summer's hidden power… I guess." "Well it is dangerous" "I know that's why I'm gonna help her… I'm properly the only one who can."

Summer's pov

"Hey Summer how did you do that!?" Don asked "I don't know" "can I do some tests?!" "No! No tests" Rose said coming out of Splinters room, with Splinter following "why not Rose… This could be a science breakthrough!" "Because I will not have Summer be a project for maniacs" "but…" "No buts!" "Hey Rose do I have the choice" "huh for what?" "If I can get the tests or not" "yes you do" "then don't answer for me I can do that myself" "ok what is your answer then?" "Um… No" "oh man this could have made the world different" Don muttered "I heard that" Rose said "Rose how are we going to get home?" "That's a trick question Summer" "there is a way" Splinter said "huh really?"

Rose's pov

"What's the way?" "Magic portal" "we already went through one" "yeah" Summer agreed "then we set up another one" "how?" Summer asked "yeah what if we get stuck in another dimension?" I asked "Rose I know what I'm doing" "well don't you need a picture of something?" "Yes I do, either of you have something?" "Um… Not me" I said "I do!" Summer said "really what?" "The inside of your room Rose!" "What really!" "Yep" "good… Was that when you came over last?" "Da" "good." Splinter drew a weird picture and started talking gibberish. Then a black portal appeared "step in Rose, Summer" "ok say bye to everyone for us" "I will my child" "don't say that" "ok Summer" "bye Splinter: "bye Rose" so we stepped in and I shut my eyes. "Rose wake up!" Summer said, I did and "were home!" I shouted "Rose? Summer?" We looked over to see my mom "mom!" "Where have you two been?!" So we explained and she hardly believed us, but sort of did because of how my life is turning out.

The End


End file.
